


Are We Done Yet?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Community: 1-million-words, Friendship, Gen, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel takes Jack to a museum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Done Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Seshat0120!
> 
> Also for the 1MW daily prompt, with the word "Aesthete"

_Are we done yet?_ Jack thought tiredly.

He didn't say it aloud because he was doing his best not to bother Daniel today. The whole team had been inundated with missions for the last month, and Jack hadn't managed to pick up a birthday present for his friend. So, in a moment of - what he thought at the time was great genius, but was now considering to be great stupidity - he had volunteered to spend a day at the event of Daniel's choice, _without whining._

It was that last clause which had pleased him so much when he thought of it, but that he was now cursing in his mind. Because what Daniel had wanted to do was to see a new exhibit at the Fine Arts Center downtown and Jack had been forced along.

Well, force wasn't exactly the right word. He had gone willingly. Of course, as soon as Jack had seen their detestation he bit back a groan, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Daniel had graciously offered to let him stay in the car or wander downtown instead, assuring Jack that the thought behind his offer was more than enough.

But Jack knew that it wasn't. Which was why he was now kicking his heels beneath a strange wooden sculpture that was supposedly art, trying not to scream _"Are we done yet?"_ A small child had done just that a few minutes earlier, and Jack had determinedly ignored the comparison. _He_ was being good today.

He had been following Daniel around at first, trying to find the lure behind the pieces that his friend was so gleefully considering. But Jack just wasn't the aesthete that Daniel was, and the weird blobby sculptures just looked like weird blobby sculptures to him. It didn't matter that they were six thousand years old or whatever, he still just didn't see the appeal.

Of course, he didn't _say_ that this time, because that was the point of the birthday present, but eventually Jack found himself wandering back to where he could sit down on his own and get a little less culture.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, waiting, but suddenly Daniel appeared at his elbow. Jack bit back his usual impulse, but it was a wasted effort, because as soon as he caught Daniel's eye, the younger man smiled sympathetically. "Yes, we're done, now." He said.

Jack managed not to sigh in relief, but only barely. "Well, if you're ready," he said nonchalantly.

Daniel's smile widened. "I am." He pulled Jack to his feet, and they quickly made their way back out into the damp Colorado afternoon. "Thank you," Daniel said, still smiling, as they headed towards the car.

Jack smiled back. Honestly, promise or no, that was the real reason that Jack had put up with all of this 'culture' today; to see his best friend smile like that. So again, instead of cracking wise, he just bumped shoulders with the younger man. "Happy Birthday, Daniel."


End file.
